The Returned Pains
by Naru-Kit
Summary: What happens When Satoshi's past nightmare comes back to finish what it has started, and will Shigeru be able to save Satoshi before its to late, and will he be able to confess his feelings to Satoshi before he's gone for ever. ShiShi GaryXAsh
1. Chapter 1

The Returned Pains

Hi its me again, I know I should be working on my other ficts, but I'm don't know what I should do with them right now, so they aren't going to be updated until I get some inspiration or something and I'll love it if you guys could help me. I decided to try my hand on a pokemon fict because lately I've been reading ShiShi stories and I've started too really like them. So I'm going to try my hand at it and also I don't own Pokemon, to bad. I am going to use the Japanese names of them, all except for the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. I just wanted you to know that before I start the fict.

**People**:

Ash Ketchum-Satoshi

Brock-Takeshi

Gary Oak-Shigeru Ookido

Professor Samuel Oak-Yuminari Ookido

Misty-Kasumi

Nurse Joy's

Officer Jenny's

Tracey

**Places**:

Indigo Plateau

Indigo League

Pallet Town

Veridian City

Pewter City

Cerulean City

Vermillion City

Lavender Town

Celandon City

Saffron City

Fushia City

Cinnabar Island

Now, on with the fict

Chapter 1

_A six year old boy with raven black hair and brown eyes, was running with tears falling down his face and cuts, bruises and blood on over his body, and his cloths having holes, cuts and dry and fresh blood on them. The boys eyes only held pain, sadness and terror, but when they fell on a seven year old boy with brown her and slivery blue eyes, they lit up a little._

"_Geru Geru," the little boy yelled at his best friend. The boy name Shigeru Ookido, turned around when he heard his name called. When he laid eyes on his best friend, they widen at the state that he was in._

"_Toshi, what happen to you?" Shigeru ask his friend Satoshi when he got in front of him. But instead of his question being answered, instead Satoshi threw himself into Shigeru's arms and started to cry into his chest._

_After 20 minutes of crying, Satoshi finally finished crying, so Shigeru pulled Satoshi and himself to the ground so they were sitting beside each other but still in each others arms._

"_Please Toshi, please tell me what happened to you, and aren't you suppose to be with your dad?" asked Shigeru. When Shigeru asked that, Satoshi started to cry again. Satoshi looked up at his best friends face and started to tell him what happened._

"_D-dad a-a-and I were j-ju-ust m-m-making c-cam-mp, wh-when a man c-cam-e u-up to u-us, a-and he s-started y-ye-lling at daddy. A-all of a sudden, h-he" at that point, Satoshi started to cry again and he buried his face in Shigeru's chest. When he did that, Shigeru wrapped his arms around him and started to make soothing noises and rubbing circles on Satoshi's back. After a couple of minutes of crying, Satoshi lifted his head from Shigeru's chest and started to tell him what happened again._

"_He p-pulled out a gun and s-shot daddy in the head, and after that, he did this to me. Half an hour later, I woke up, and made my way here" after Satoshi finished telling Shigeru what happened, he put his head back on his chest and started to cry again. When Shigeru heard what had happened to HIS and yes his Satoshi, he got mad but he pushed away his anger to help sooth his friend._

_After a couple of minutes later, Satoshi fell asleep in Shigeru's arms from all the pain and crying he went threw that day._

_Shigeru looked down at Satoshi and he tighten his hold on him and whispered something that he would do even if it killed him, at the wind before he picked Satoshi into his arms and made his way to his grandfather and Satoshi's mother. _

_The thing he said was "I will always protect you Toshi, no matter what."_

(End Flashback)

16 year old Satoshi shook his head from the memories of that day before he started his way to Celandon City with his partner pikachu. The reason that Satoshi was traveling along was that Takeshi and Kasumi both went back to their gyms because they were getting home sick. So that left Satoshi along with only his pokemon to keep him company.

'_Mmmm I wonder how Shigeru is doing on his journey, it's been so long since I've last seen him. Maybe I'll head home for a little bit to visit mom, Tracey Prof Yukinari and Shigeru. Ya that's what I'll do.'_

"Pikachuhow about we go home to Pallet Town for a while and visit mom and the others?" "Pika Pe" Pikachu nodded her head with agreement to her master. Satoshi gave his pokemon a smile.

What the two of them didn't notice, was that they were being watch by to two people in the shadows, one of them had slivery blue eyes, and the other had cold ice green eyes. The person with ice green eyes picked a poke ball from his belt and released his tauros. '_Its time that I finished what I started.'_ With an evil smirk, he turned to his pokemon and said "attack that boy with the pikachu and try to kill him." With a nod, the tauros ran as fast as he could at the inspecting Satoshi.

With the other person in the shadows, they gave a glare before he took out a poke ball from his belt, and released his umbreon.

"Umbreon, if you see if Satoshi is having any trouble, help him out," the person now known as Shigeru Ookido, when the shadows moved told his pokemon, which gave him a nod of his head. With that, the two of them turned their attention to the boy and the pikachu.

Pikachu jump off of Satoshi's shoulders and stood in front of her master when she heard a roar coming at them from the bushes in front of them. A second later, a tauros ran out and kept on going right at them.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt attack" yelled Satoshi, and pikacu obeyed and shot a thunder bolt at the charging pokemon. When pikachu's thunder bolt hit it, it didn't even look fazed as it kept on charging at them.

"Pikachu, use quick attack to get on its back and them use thunder bolt again," Satoshi gave another comade which pikachu obeyed again. When pikachu landed on the tauros' back and used another tunder bolt again, it stopped for a couple of second before it swung his back legs up, which made pikachu fall off of him. After that, the tauros turned his attention to Satoshi, and with a burst of speed, it charged right at Satoshi and shit him in his stomach, which threw him back into a boulder and he lost concusses.

Before pikachu could attack the tauros again, an umbreon came out of the bushes and used a Shadow Ball which knocked the tauros out. When the tauros fainted, a red light hit it and it disappeared. When it was gone, a boy around the age of 17 with brown hair and slivery blue eyes came out of the bushes.

"Good job umbreon, go and see if the person left or if he's going to attack again" said the boy known as Shigeru Ookido said. With a nod the night pokemon left.

When pikachu saw who the person rescued them was, she ran to her fallen master and tried to wake him up. Shigeru walked over to the fallen trainer, and knelt down to his knees and turned Satoshi on his back. After checking for injures he found a burse on his side were he got hit by the tauros, but other then that, he was fine.

Shigeru looked at the yellow mouse and said, "He's fine, he just has a burse that's all." When pikachu heard that, she gave a sign of relief that her master is fine. Shigeru picked Satoshi in his arms and told the mouse pokemon were they were going, "We'll go to the pokemon center, come on." Pikachu gave a nod of her head and jumped up on Shirgeru's shoulder, and at that time, umbreon came back and shook his head, telling them that the person was gone. When he said that Shigeru gave a nod of his head and brought umbreon back into his poke ball before he walked to the pokemon center in Calandon City.

_(Break)_

Satoshi gave a groan as he came back to concusses. Satoshi sat up with a groan of pain from the pounded of his head, and his injured side. At that moment, Satoshi remembered what happened and he looked around at the room that he was in. '_Where am I'_ before he could get up, the door opened and in walked a 17 year old boy with brown hair and silvery blue eyes, and on his shoulder was a pikachu. When pikachu saw her master was a wake, she jumped onto his chest with a cry of "Pika chu". Satoshi gave a whimper of pain at the weight on his chest.

When Satoshi sat up with pikachu in his lap, he turned his attention to the other boy in the room.

"Shigeru, is that you?" He asked when he recognized who the person was. Shigeru gave him a smile and a nod of his head before he sat beside Satoshi.

"How are you feeling Satoshi?" he asked him when he sat down.

"Well my head hurts and same with my side, but other then that, I'm fine. Shigeru were are we and how did I get here?" Satoshi said with a confuse look on his face.

Shigeru gave a smirk and said "I saved you and brought you to the pokemon center, which is were we are." Shigeru explained.

"Oh I see, thanks for saving me Shigeru" Satoshi said with a smile on his face.

"No problem," said Shigeru before he stood up and walked to the door. "Come on, I bet your hungry." Satoshi gave a nod and he stood up with pikachu in his arms and walked up to Shigeru and walked out the door with him.

_(Break)_

When they were eating, Satoshi and Shigeru were talking and caching up on lost years of being separation from each other when they were on their journeys to become a pokemon master. With the two of them laughing and just being friends like they were when they were younger.

"So Toshi, where are your two friends that are always with you?" asked Shigeru.

Satoshi gave a smile and a small blush before he said, "you haven't called me that in years Geru. And well they went back to their gyms because they were getting home sick, so it's just me and pikachu." When Satoshi said that, Shigeru gave a blush at the first thing that Satoshi said and he raised an eyebrow at the second one.

"And you haven't called me that in years to Toshi," Shigeru said with a blush and a smile on his face, which made Satoshi blush as well and laugh to.

"Ya I guess I haven't, Geru, what happened to our friendship?" asked Satoshi in a small sad voice.

When Satoshi asked that, Shigeru winced before he looked down at his hands. '_I don't know if I should tell him the reason was that I fell in love with him, and I got scared so I ran and push him away.'_ Shigeru was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Geru, Geru, GERU" yelled Satoshi.

"What, oh sorry Toshi, I was thinking." Shigeru said in a small voice. He gave a deep breath before him look at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Do you really want to know Toshi?" asked Shigeru in a small voice. When he got a nod as his answer, he took another deep breath before he stood up and walked around the table and sat beside Satoshi.

"The reason was because, I got scared and took the easy way out and ran," Shigeru explain while keeping his eyes locked on to Satoshi's brown ones.

"I don't think I understand Geru, what were you afraid of?" asked Satoshi with confusion on his face.

Shigeru gave a small smile before he brought his hands to cup Satoshi's face before he started to explain again.

"I got scared because I fell in love, but at that time I didn't know that it was love. The person I fell in love to was you Toshi-chan. I love you and I always did and always will."

When Shigeru said that, Satoshi's eyes went wide before tears fell down his face, but there was a smile on his face.

"Toshi please don't cry. I'm sorry, I should never have said anything," Shigeru let his hands fall but two soft and tan hands grab them and pulled them closer to their chest.

"Geru, you didn't do anything wrong. These are tears of happiness because I've always loved you and I still do," Satoshi said with a smile on his face and his tears were dried up.

When Shigeru heard that, his eyes went wide before a smile lit up his face and he pulled Satoshi closer and captured his lips in a kiss and Satoshi kissed back. Shigeru brushed his tongue against Satoshi's lower lip, asking for entry, which was granted to him. Shigeru explored Satoshi's wet cavern which made Satoshi moan. At that time, they pulled away to get some air into their lungs and both of them had smiles on their faces. Satoshi snuggled into Shigeru's arms with a small purr of convert.

Shigeru looked down at the beautiful young man in his arms and gave him a smile. "Why don't we go to the bedroom that was given to us, and I can give you a better apology then before." Shigeru said with a smile on his face and lust growing in his eyes of thinking of a flush, moaning and panting Satoshi under him. Satoshi have a blush but he looked up at Shigeru and gave him a smile and him a kiss him on his lips before he nodded his head.

"I would love to see your apology Geru" Satoshi said with lust starting to form into his eyes to. Shigeru looked down at the younger male in his arms before he stood up with Satoshi in his arms and left for their room with the giggling trainer.

_(Break)_

Well that was the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please go easy on me because this is my first Pokemon fict and all reviews will be appreciated. Can anyone please tell me Ash's, Misty's and Brocks Japanese last name's and can you also give me Tracey's Japanese name. The first person that can give more that, I will dedicate the lemon in the next chapter to you. Thanks again and yes I will update my other ficts but I'm having trouble thinking what I should do with them, so if anyone has any ideas, I will appreciate it. Please review everyone and I'll put up the next chapter shortly.

Ja


	2. Chapter 2

The Returned Pains

Hi everyone, I know it's been long and I should be working on my other ficts, but I have no idea what I should do for them, I'm totally stuck. So when I'm thinking about those ones, I got a review from ChaseVoid who told me the Japanese names that I needed, so like I said in the first chapter, I'm going to make a lemon. Sorry for taking so long and when I figure out what I'm going to write for my other ficts, then I'll update them, but until then, here's chapter two for my pokemon one.

Before I forget, Pokemon does not belong to me, so you can't sue.

This Chapter is going to be dedicated to ChaseVoid who told me the Japanese names that I asked for, so thanks hands you a cookie. For a warning to everyone, this whole chapter is going to be a lemon, so don't like, don't read and flame me. After that, enjoy this chapter everyone.

Chapter 2

_Shigeru looked down at the beautiful young man in his arms and gave him a smile. "Why don't we go to the bedroom that was given to us, and I can give you a better apology then before." Shigeru said with a smile on his face and lust growing in his eyes of thinking of a flush, moaning and panting Satoshi under him. Satoshi have a blush but he looked up at Shigeru and gave him a smile and kisses him on his lips before he nodded his head._

"_I would love to see your apology Geru" Satoshi said with lust starting to form into his eyes to. Shigeru looked down at the younger male in his arms before he stood up with Satoshi in his arms and left for their room with the giggling trainer._

Shigeru carried Satoshi into their shared room, and closed the door and locked it, before placing him on his back on the bed gently. Shigeru hovered over Satoshi with a smile and said, "Your so beautiful Toshi," as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Shigeru's neck, as he deepened the kiss. Shigeru licked Satoshi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted for him. Shigeru sticks his tongue inside of Satoshi's mouth, making him moan in pleasure. After a while of exploring Satoshi's mouth, Shigeru moved down to his neck as he bit and lick all over the expose skin. Satoshi moans as he moves his head to the side to give his lover and best friend more room to do what ever he wants with it. After a while of nibbling on his lover's neck, Shigeru sat up so that he was straddled him. Shigeru looked down at the flush and panting boy under him, as he licks his lips as his eyes glows with lust.

Shigeru leaned down, and kiss Satoshi on the lips as he took off both of their t-shirts. Shigeru moved down Satoshi's body as he came face to face with his nipples. Shigeru captured one of them in his mouth, as he bit and sucked on it, before he moved to give the other one the same attention. Satoshi tossed his head to the side as he gave a deep moan of his lover's name "Gggeerruuu" as all of the blood moved south. Shigeru let the nipple fall out of mouth, as he look up at Satoshi and licked his suddenly dry lips at the flush and beautiful face of HIS Satoshi as he felt himself get fully hard.

Shigeru puts his hands on the top of Satoshi's pants as he unzipped them and pulled them and the boxers down at the same time. Shigeru lend back so he could see the entire body of the smaller trainer, at which made him licks his lips again at seeing him fully hard. Satoshi opens his eyes as he sat up and crushed his lips to the others teens as he took off his pants as well. Shigeru kiss the smaller teen back as he gave a sigh of relief as his pants and boxers are taken off. Before Satoshi could do anything else, he felt himself being pushed back on his back on the bed with Shigeru leaning over him with lust filled blue eyes.

Shigeru started to kiss all over Satoshi's face, then he moved down to kill on his neck, shoulder, then his chest as he moved even lower until he came to Satoshi's member which he licked from head to base and back up as he engulf it into his moist mouth which got a scream of pleasure from the younger teen. Satoshi grab a bunch of Shigeru's hair in his hands as he arched his back and gave another strain moan of his lover's name. Shigeru moaned around the member in his mouth, as he moved his left hand to grab Satoshi's hip so he couldn't move them, and he moved his right hand to Satoshi's opening. With a flick of his wrist, he push in one of his fingers slowly so as not to hurt his love, whose eyes flew open as he gave a moan of pleasure and pain. Shigeru left his finger in side of Satoshi and didn't move it until he got use to it, and when he did, Shigeru pushed in two more which made Satoshi moan in pure pleasure with the moist mouth around him, and the three fingers inside of him.

Satoshi's eyes flew open when Shigeru's fingers brushed against something inside of him. Satoshi gave a loud moan as he cum's inside of Shigeru's waiting mouth. Shigeru swallowed all of the younger boys cum as he took his fingers out of him and moved up his body to kiss his swollen lips. Shigeru pulled away from the so inviting mouth, to look at the young trainer in the eye with a gentle smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want to continue, 'cause its okay if you don't want to?" ask Shigeru in a gentle and loving voice.

Satoshi opened his eyes after he was able to get his wits together as he smiles and cupped Shigeru's face in his hands. "Yes I'm sure, I want to do this with you and no one else Geru because you're the one that I love and no on else." Satoshi told Shigeru with a smile as he gave him a gentle kiss.

Shigeru gave his young lover a smile as he positioned himself at Satoshi's opening. "This will hurt at first Toshi, but you have to relax so it won't hurt that much." Satoshi nodded his head as he relaxes his body before giving Shigeru another nod, telling him that he was ready. Shigeru smiled as he pushed in slowly so as to not to hurt the other trainer. Before long, Shigeru was all the way in and he stayed still so to let Satoshi get use to the feeling of being stretch. Satoshi hiss and wince in pain at the feeling of being stretch, but like Shigeru said, he stayed relax. Soon after that, Satoshi wrap his legs around Shigeru's waist, and thrust up, telling Shigeru without words that he was fine and wanted more. Shigeru captured Satoshi's mouth in another kiss as he pull out until only the head was in before he pushed back in with a moan of please at the tight heat he was feeling. Satoshi pulled away from the kiss as he gave a moan as he rocks his hips to join in with Shigeru's.

Shigeru kept on with his slow moving so as to not hurt his younger lover, even if it was driving him crazy. Satoshi's eyes flew open when Shigeru hit the spot inside of him that gives you greater pleasure, as he tossed his head to the side and gave a moan of the older teens name, "Ggeerruuu, ffaster, hharrdder," moan Satoshi. When Shigeru heard that, he lean down and kiss the other boys swollen lips "as you wish," he said with relief as he pulled most of the way out, before he angle himself to hit the spot again, as he thrust as hard as he can, totally losing himself in the pleasure. He kept up with the steady moving, driving both of them crazy with the pleasure that they are feeling.

Satoshi moan loudly as he tosses his head to the side, "Geru, so close" he moans as his member was throbbing. Shigeru smirks, as he reaches down in between them, as he grab on to the forgotten member, he starts to stoke it to match the pace they were making. Satoshi scream his pleasure as he reach his peak, as he cum's on both of their stomachs. Shigeru moans as well at the feeling of the wet cavern getting even tighter. Shigeru thrust a few more times before he empty himself out inside of the younger teen.

After that, the strength in his arms disappeared as he fell on top of the other boy. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Shigeru pulled out of the other boy, who moan at the feeling of the other member leaving him. Shigeru fell onto the bed beside Satoshi as he pulled him into his arms and nuzzles and kisses his neck.

"Are you okay Toshi?" ask Shigeru in concern for the younger trainer.

Satoshi look up to face Shigeru as he nods his head with a bright smile on his face as he kisses the other boy on the lips again. "Yes I'm just fine, but I have to admit, that was better then I ever thought it would be." After Satoshi said that, he put his head back on the older boy's chest, as he gave a yawn.

Shigeru gave a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair, "Why thank you for the complement love."

Satoshi rolls his eyes as he starts to feel the darkness come to him "We don't need your ego to get any higher then it's already is." as he fell asleep.

Shigeru look down and smiles at the sleeping face of his new found lover, as he kisses him on the forehead, as he fell asleep as well.

_(Break)_

The next morning, the sun shines down on the two sleeping young lover. As the sun shined in his eyes, Shigeru woke up with a yawn. He looks around before his eyes fell onto the boy sleeping on his chest. Shigeru gave a smile as he ran his fingers through the black hair, which belongs to his lover.

Shigeru lost himself into his thoughts as he watches the younger boy sleep. '_I still can't believe that Toshi has the same feeling for me and what we did last night, which was awesome. I thought it was all a dream, but its not, and I'm happy then I ever been before.'_

Satoshi woke up with a yawn as he looks up at the blue eyes staring as him, at which made him blush but at the same time smile. Satoshi then realize the older boy was lost in thought, so he decided to snap him out of it by kissing him, which he did. Shigeru snapped out of his thoughts as he felt lips on his, and after realizing who was kissing him, he close his eyes and kiss the younger boy back.

They both pulled away as they smiles at each other. Shigeru kiss Satoshi on the forehead as he smiles at him, "Morning love, did you sleep okay?" ask Shigeru.

Satoshi smiles back as he nods his head "Morning, and yes I slept better then I ever did before." He smiles again as he nuzzles Shigeru's neck.

Shigeru chuckles as he nods his head "That's good to hear. Why don't we get up and eat?"

Satoshi nods back as he agrees with the other. As he sits up, he hisses in pain as his lower back starts to throb and falls back on Shigeru's chest.

"Are you okay Toshi?" Shigeru asks with concern in his eyes and voice, as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Ya I'm fine, just sore," answered Satoshi as he stays still on the chest.

Shigeru nods his head as he pulls the younger trainer closer to him gently "Then why don't we stay here for a while longer then."

Satoshi nods his head as he falls asleep once more, which made Shigeru chuckle and smile at the younger boy as he falls back to sleep as well.

_(Break)_

Well that was the lemon and I hope you all like it. I know it's really short, but it was the first time that I ever wrote a lemon that wasn't a rape, so please go easy on me, and I'll try my best to update my other ficts, because I think I'm finally out of my writers block which took forever. I want to tell you guys that I might not be able to update the others stories of mine right away because I'm going to be doing my exams on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and the Monday after that, so I'm going to have to study a lot. I'll try my best though and please review and sorry again for taking so long.

RXR


End file.
